Un osito de peluche de Taiwán
by livingforfiction
Summary: Paulina encerrada y María José destrozada. Post temporada 2.


**Primer fic en este fandom. La verdad no sé cuán largo va a ser, solo tengo mi cabecita llena de escenas e ideas y el corazón rotísimo por ese final de la T2. ¡Ojalá guste! Y gracias.**

**(Y a quienes lo noten por el título de la historia, sí, soy argentina. Y es un temazo, la letra me recuerda muchísimo a Pau.)**

* * *

La noche la cubría por primera vez desde que comenzó esta locura. Ella afirmaba para sus adentros que había hecho lo correcto, que necesitaba redimirse, y mientras caminaba dentro de la oscuridad de ese lugar al que jamás había conocido -ni nada similar- seguía repitiéndose, como un mantra: "Debes hacerlo, debes hacerlo, debes hacerlo." Era su conciencia diciéndole que ya no podía echarse atrás, ni quejarse, ni autocompadecerse.

Mientras atravesaba el chiquero que era el pasillo, los brazos, los gritos, los rostros salvajes le advertían que todo esto iba a ser una nueva vida. Debería haber escuchado a su esposa. María José siempre tiene razón.

La pusieron sola en la celda. Por qué será, se preguntaba ella. ¿Tal pinta de flojita le vieron, que temieron que la rompieran la primera noche? Puede ser. Ella es nada más que cincuenta kilos de nervios.

…

Paulina no le había dicho a nadie acerca de su decisión, excepto a su abogado. Ella había tratado de llamar a su esposa, y cuando no contestó, la desesperación pasó por el hecho de que necesitaba explicárselo ella misma, antes de que se enterara por alguien más. Pero luego Bruno se enteró, por medio del licenciado, que había cumplido los deseos de Paulina: Esperar seis horas y llamar a Bruno. El niño estaba cabreadísimo, como era de esperarse. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su madre: plena madrugada, María José se llevó el susto de su vida. Ahí marchó… una vez más, y menos de un día después de haber regresado a Madrid, a sacar del lío a su esposa.

* * *

–No te puedo mirar a la cara.

–Ah. ¿Ahora no me puedes ver a la cara? ¿De vergüenza, o porque yo tenía razón y lo sabes?

–Ambas. Todo. Soy todo lo que tú odias y eso me genera repulsión por mí misma. Tenías razón.

María José dejó salir un pesado suspiro de dolor, de corazón roto, de decepción también. Amaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente, pero por mucho que le costara admitirlo y hasta sentirlo, Paulina la había decepcionado. Su esposa, la madre de su hijo, la había decepcionado. Y Paulina podía ver eso en sus ojos, durante los pocos segundos en que se atrevió a mirarla. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo que todo mundo le gritaba que no era bueno? Ha sido así desde que nació, le dijo su madre una vez. Siempre llevando la contraria, sin embargo, la única de los tres que se ha esforzado por mantener a la familia lo más decente posible.

–¿Cómo está Bruno? –preguntó Paulina.

–Ahora te preocupa Bruno. –respondió María José entre dientes, negándose a mirarla. Miraba su alrededor, cada centímetro, menos a ella.

–Ya. Por favor. Sí, soy una esposa terrible, una persona terrible, y una madre terrible. Lo entendí y no me lo quitaré de la cabeza. Pero quiero saber cómo está. –logró decir Paulina, con la voz temblorosa, con las lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

–Pues mira… –dijo María José, y por fin la miró a los ojos. –El niño no come, no duerme, no quiere salir de su cuarto más que para ir al baño. Pero vamos… ya estará mejor, ¿no? Va a estar bien.

–Ay, mi bebé... –pudo pronunciar Paulina con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, antes de derrumbarse en lágrimas que cubrió con sus dos manos.

–Ya está Pau, ya está. –dijo María José, y Paulina pudo sentir que tomaba sus manos con las suyas. –Todo va a estar bien, yo me voy a asegurar de que así sea.

Pau seguía sin mirarla a los ojos. –Esto es como un antes y después en mi vida, siento… que perdí todo. –María José apretó sus manos contra las suyas. –No por la cárcel, sino por todo lo que he hecho. Me rogaste que dejara ir, que volviéramos a casa, que estemos en paz, y no te escuché.

–Pues sí la liaste, pero ¿qué te voy a decir?. Ya está. Ahora voy a ver qué puedo hacer para sacarte, a qué puedo recurrir.

–Oye… hagas lo que hagas… por favor no vayas a aceptar favores de mi papá. Sigue prendido de esa bruja y a mí esa mujer no me gusta nada. Falta nomás que nos quite el alma.

–Tranquila. –le aseguró, y le acarició las manos que sin fuerza seguían posadas sobre la mesa. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo. –Pero y… ¿no te atan las manos, o algo así?

Paulina sonrió y negó con su cabeza. –Parece que no soy peligrosa. O eso escuché de las guardias. –dijo y rió.

–¿Y eso qué tal? –preguntó María José. Notó como las cuatro guardias apostadas en cada entrada del salón observaban a Paulina con detenimiento, antes de llevar los ojos a otras mesas brevemente, y volver a posarse en ellas dos. Como si la mantuvieran especialmente controlada. –Siento que te observan cada movimiento que haces.

–Bueno, pues sí.

–No, pero… no es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar de estos, y te aseguro que las cuatro te están observando como para sacarte rayos X.

–Bueno, no sé, quizás les gusto o eso. –dijo Paulina y ambas empezaron a reír. Cuando la risa moría, ambas notaron que no tenían mucho por lo cual reír. María José la sacaría de esta, como normalmente lo hacía, pero Paulina temía por el después. La vida después de las maldades, y no se olvidaba tampoco del maldito de Alejo. ¿Cómo le iba a contar eso? Con todo lo que a María José le había costado fortalecer su autoestima y dejarse amar por su esposa. ¿Cómo iba a decirle, no sólo que le había sido infiel, sino además que fue con un hombre, y uno mucho más joven? ¿Debería decírselo siquiera? Probablemente no lo volviera a ver. Pero si hay algo que su esposa odia, es que la tomen por tonta… y María José la conocía muy bien. Se daría cuenta, por el remordimiento que ahora mismo la comía por dentro y no podía esconder. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó María José. _Mierda, _pensó Paulina. De todos los desastres que tenían en ese momento, el asunto de Alejo era el que más le inquietaba, porque aún no sabía como afrontarlo. –¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

–Nada. –Se apresuró Paulina. –Sólo estoy estresada.

María José entrecerró los ojos. –Paulina de La Mora, esposa mía, me estás escondiendo algo.

–¡Que no, mujer! Prueba tú a quedarte aquí una noche, a ver cómo estás luego.

–Bueno, ya. Perdón.

Casi sincronizadas, ambas suspiraron profundamente. Paulina se frotó la mano contra la cara, como si eso pudiera quitarle un gramo de toda la basura que cargaba. Y no el tipo de basura que viene con entregarse y que te encierren… sino la basura de toda su vida. Sentía que estaba llegando a un límite; uno de esos puntos en la vida que jamás te olvidas, porque sientes que debes decidir qué demonios hacer con tu existencia: cambias radicalmente para poder renacer, o te quedas estancada en el mismo pantano de siempre. María José tenía la sensación de que ninguna de las dos estaba plenamente consciente de la situación que estaban viviendo: Paulina de estar PRESA, y del punto muerto en el que estaba su relación. Ninguna tomaba dimensión de lo importante que eran los pasos que siguieran a continuación en sus vidas.

Una de las guardias interrumpió los pensamientos de ambas. _"De La Mora, vamos, adentro."_ se oyó en el salón. –Ya voy. –respondió ella, levantándose lentamente.

–Mientras tanto… –comenzó María José. –escribe. Mándanos cartas. A ambos. Te mantendrá distraída… y necesitamos hablar, así que igual aprovechamos que te dejan escribir, ¿no?.

Paulina asintió, antes de extender su brazo para pedirle a María José su mano. Cuando se la dio, le dio un beso, lento y profundo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Todo fue muy rápido; cuando ambas notaron, Paulina estaba de nuevo acostada y encerrada, y María José sentía el sol golpearle la cara, al igual que su vida.


End file.
